


Strangelove's Gift

by Utimes2



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Angst, Butt Plugs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utimes2/pseuds/Utimes2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the AI she patterned after the woman she loved drowned itself to stop itself from causing a nuclear war, Dr. Strangelove has been a bit of a funk. That is, until a secret admirer of sorts takes it into their own hands to try and cheer her up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangelove's Gift

It was a loud knock against the door of her sleeping quarters and the singsongy declaration of “Mail Call~!” that finally roused Strangelove from her deep sleep. Ever since she joined up with Big Boss and his crew, the good doctor had found that her sleep schedule seemed to have been slipping further and further with each passing day. It bothered her a great deal. Before all this, she’d made a point of maintaining a very rigid schedule for her day to day activities, but ever since the Peace Walker incident, ever since she’d finally received the explanation for why The Boss betrayed her country, seemingly betraying herself, Strangelove just hadn’t quite the same drive to get up so early, something that was compounded by her lack of a proper enforced schedule due to the somewhat unofficial nature of her employment with the MSF. She’d thought finally clearing her love’s name once and for all would be cause for celebration on her part, but as she quickly found out, when you spend so long being so laser focused on one thing, it can be easy to forget everything else. She’d poured so much of herself for so long into creating The Boss AI and now that she had her answers, she realized she never made a plan for what to do with herself next. All that work. All those years. And now here she was, slumming it helping out a man she hates build his AI for a man that tried to kill her. For the man that killed the love of her life, that killed the woman that made her feel like a woman.

She looked over at her alarm clock. 9:43. The old Strangelove would have considered her day already wasted if she wasn’t up and moving around by 6:30, and yet here she was, barely feeling anything over it.

As she sat up, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. God, her hair was a mess, barely even resembling the fiercely maintained look she’d kept for the past... god, how long HAD she had this haircut? Maybe it was time for a change. Maybe she should just shave it all off, go for that “punk” look that seemed to be catching on in her native England. She quickly reprimanded herself for such a thought. Never mind that she was far from any kind of a punk, she was well into her 30s by now, the 40s looming just over the horizon. What kind of sad midlife crisis would she be having by trying to shave her head so she’d fit in with the youth?

That soldier outside just would not stop banging on her damn door. Strangelove swung her legs of the side of the bed, standing up and stretching, the popping of her joints barely audible over all that bloody racket the mailman was making. “Hey, doc! You awake yet?” he called out, eliciting a frustrated sigh from the woman. “Yes, yes, I’m coming. Would you just PLEASE stop hitting my door?” she pleaded, fumbling around in the dark for a pair of sleep pants she could throw on to make herself at least somewhat decent. As it were, she had nothing on but a white tank top and a black pair of panties, which she’d very much prefer that a man on a base that had a fairly low male-to-female ratio didn’t see her in. Frustratingly, the soldier on the outside wasn’t feeling so patient “Hey, look lady, I got at least a couple hundred other people on this base with mail coming to them. Do you want yours or not?” Strangelove growled in frustration, now cognizant enough to remember a feature that came standard on all the sleeping quarters’ doors. “Has my door lost its mail slot since I went to bed last night?” she replied sarcastically. “No it has not.” the increasingly agitated soldier said bitterly “But you got a package, lady. One that ain’t fittin’ through no slot.”

A package? This was quite curious, as she had no recollection of ordering anything recently… She’d assume that someone must have checked it before it was sent out for delivery on base, so she could hopefully rule out some vengeful Peace Sentinel member trying to blow her up. As she sat there wondering for a moment, a frustrated sigh was audible through the door, followed by… footsteps? The doctor got up, running towards the door. “Wait!” she called out trying to catch him before he got away, grabbing the first pair of pants she saw and slipping into them on her way to the door. Hearing her, the delivery man slowed down and turned back around to face her. “Geez, lady, took you long enough…” he said, handing her her mail. Panting slightly, she took it, and headed back to her room. Were she not still half asleep, she’d have slapped him across his face for calling her “lady” so much, but now was not the time. Sitting back down on the bed, she inspected the box. True to the deliveryman’s word, it wouldn’t have fit through that mail slot. It was tall. Tall and heavy and wrapped in plain brown paper. The lack of a return address made her believe it must have come from someone else in the base, that and the lack of any sort of a first name, which anyone she could think of that’d be sending her packages would know. If nothing else, this at least meant she could rule out Huey since he was aware of it, though he still insisted on formalities. She pulled off the wrapping paper, finding a note attached to the outside of the box contained within. Setting the box aside for now, she rubbed her eyes and reached for her reading glasses.

> Dear Dr. Strangelove:
> 
> I’ve seen you around the base and something tells me that there is something that has been bothering you. It is true that I’m not quite sure what this something is, but I hope that the gifts contained within this package will help to lift your spirits somewhat. There are two things contained within the package. First and foremost, there is a bottle of wine. 1961 Bordeaux vintage, a definite cut above that 1972 garbage that passes for wine around here! Call it a hunch, but something tells me that you are the kind of woman who can appreciate a fine wine. The other thing… well, please forgive me if it is a bit too forward, but it is something I think will definitely improve your mood somewhat!
> 
> Yours truly
> 
> C.C.

The doctor’s day had yet to even start and now she had something as silly as a secret admirer on her hands? She let out a frustrated sigh as she opened the box, sliding out the wine bottle. She stared at it and sighed. Whoever this “C.C.” was, they certainly weren’t wrong about her being something of a wine connoisseur, though her (previously) busy schedule didn’t allow for her to spend much time pursuing that particular hobby. It was because of this that Strangelove felt guilty about pulling the cork out with her teeth, spitting it across the room, and chugging down part of that bottle, already feeling the need for a drink. If her secret admirer’s plan was to turn her into an alcoholic, it was working beautifully so far.

Retrieving the cork and plugging the bottle back up before putting the now partially empty bottle on her desk, she proceeded to reach down into the box, finding another smaller box contained within. It was fairly light and produced no sound when Strangelove held it up to her ear, though she could feel something hitting against the box’s lid. Assuming it to be jewelry, she pulled the lid off to see what was inside, though once she had, she immediately dropped it, her pale face turning bright red at the sight of what was actually contained within…

It was shiny and silver, so shiny that Strangelove could see just how much her fair cheeks had shifted towards a hot, hot pink in her reflection. At the circumference of its “cone” was wider than any the scientist had ever seen, not that she’d actually encountered much in the way of butt plugs in her time. At the flared bottom of the stainless steel toy, there was a blue gem for decoration. While it was likely not the real thing, it looked close enough to sapphire, Strangelove’s birth stone. C.C. knew her damn birthstone but not her first name?! Or maybe they were just trying to be formal with their anonymous sex toy delivery. Regardless, this was the absolute last thing that the doctor needed at the moment… but at the same time, there was something she felt oddly transfixed by, almost as if it was calling out to her…

When she was a girl and the wide and wonderful world of the onanism was just opening up to her, she soon found that fingering herself and massaging her clit was only getting her so far once the shine had somewhat worn off. She wasn’t old enough to go out and buy a proper dildo (not that she knew where she could find such a thing anyways), was smart enough to know it’d probably be a bad idea to try and find a phallic object that wasn’t intended for such purposes to try and replicate one, and already was questioning if finding a boy to get the “real deal” was something she was actually interested in. Feeling short on options, clever girl that she was, Strangelove soon realized that she had entire other hole down there that she hadn’t even thought to try exploring before! And what a hole it ended up being! The first time she awkwardly reached down to slip a finger up her rear, she felt like she could reach orgasm just by having the one finger inside of her up to its first joint! Somewhat surprisingly, 20 some years later, the good doctor still found herself with just as much of an anal fixation, though obviously the years had given her much better endurance than she had that first fateful night.

Obviously, with interests like that, the idea of trying out a butt plug wasn’t foreign to Ms. Strangelove, though she’d never actually gone through with it before. To be perfectly honest, she was actually somewhat nervous about the risk of losing it and having to go through the humiliation of explaining to a doctor that she had a sex toy lodged up her ass. And as much fun as it sounded to go about her day as normal with something filling her up back there (especially if she was to pretend a certain war heroine-cum-astronaut had ordered her to do so~), Strangelove wasn’t exactly in the business of mixing work with pleasure, seeing it as too much of a potential distraction.

Still though, god did that thing look like it would fill her up! She stood up and walked over to the mirror, slipping her pants down just enough to expose her butt, her panties riding up just enough to give a good view of both her cheeks. She’d always been told that she had a wonderful ass, though usually in a much more vulgar manner by people who’s thoughts on her body she could care less about and usually followed up by a graphic description of what they’d do to it. She shuddered at the thought of it all. Still, when those creepy perverts were right they were right. Strangelove was very proud of her… *ahem* assets. Though the way she dressed hid it well, Strangelove was actually just a bit doughy which her bottom was most definitely not exempt from. Though her mostly sedentary lifestyle coupled with the less than healthy diet of someone who doesn’t exactly have a ton of time (or even necessarily interest) to eat led to her natural hourglass figure filling out a bit, a lot of that hourglass’ sand had collected in the bottom half. Her rear was fairly dimpled, but the scientist didn’t necessarily mind her cellulite. It was the kind of imperfection she could deal with, even preferring to think that it made her look a bit more “natural” so to speak, though the irony and slight hypocrisy of someone who specialized in creating and even had an affinity for the artificial thinking that way wasn’t lost on her. She reached back and jiggled her right cheek with the corresponding hand, the way her skin rippled as she did so making her sigh a little bit, less out of concern for her body and more from a place of self-appreciation! There was a mild sting at the feeling of her touch though, her cheeks slightly red from a sunburn she’d received during a recent beach trip. Working through that pain, she proceeded to take a handful of her own ass, letting out a small “Mmmmm…~” at the feeling of a hand grabbing at her sensitive booty.

She held up and inspected the plug once more. While she was still a bit unnerved by having received it from someone who only offered up what were presumably initials as a means of identification, there was still an undeniable appeal to trying it out. Perhaps it was the combination of the wine she’d just chugged down and the fact that she still hadn’t quite woken up just yet talking, but she struggled to think of the worst that could happen. It’d be underneath her clothes and unless there’s something that she hadn’t been informed of, Mother Base’s R&D team had yet to invent any sort of X-ray goggles that’d allow a curious staff member to see it inside her. She eyed her clock. 10 o’clock on the dot now. While she didn’t exactly have a proper schedule she had to adhere to, given that she technically wasn’t an “official” member of the MSF, if she took too much longer to show up at her lab, it’d probably lead to questions she’d rather not answer. It couldn’t possibly take that long for her to put it in, right?

She pulled her sleep pants and day old panties down off her legs and reached back, letting out a small “eek!” at the feeling of the slightly cold steel against such a sensitive area. Though her rear entrance proved to be slightly difficult for her to find, something that was corroborated by her shaky hands, hardly able to contain her simultaneous excitement and nervousness, even once she did she found herself clenching harder than she could believe! She pushed harder and harder, trying to force the thing in while she stood up to no avail, muttering various curses and expletives as her body fought against the toy. After a couple minutes of struggling, the scientist uttered a defeated sigh, unable to get her body to accept the insertion. She sat down on her bed and laid down on her back, groaning as she held the toy up above her head, staring at it. What’s worse, having something pressed up against her asshole for such an extended period of time had gone and gotten her all riled up for nothing! Maybe it was too early to ask her body to take such an insertion, but now she had a problem she had to deal with. Screw having to answer some questions, she could make something up. Rummaging through her suitcase, she retrieved her dildo and a bottle of…

Oh.

 _“Fucking DUH.”_ she thought to herself.

Putting the other toy back where she found it, she squirted a bit of lubricant onto her fingers, lubing up her ass as well as the plug. She couldn’t think of any sort of an excuse for her overlooking such an obvious solution to her problem! In addition to her lubing up, the doctor bent forward, thinking that would probably allow for easier insertion as well. That bending over soon turned to her kneeling over on the floor, which in turn led to her raising her shapely ass into the air while keeping her upper body low to the ground, assuming said position in front of her standing mirror! Though she couldn’t exactly get a good look at herself from that angle, the glimpse she did get were simply astonishing for Strangelove, only exceeded by the feeling of having her ass stretch wide to accommodate that thick insertion! While the lube and newer position did help, Strangelove’s body still had a difficult time accepting it, but this was a battle of wills between the woman’s mind and her body and, luckily for her, her mind proved to be far stronger! Once her ass started to give, the process went extremely quickly, her body now quickly devouring that which it had moments earlier done everything it could to deny. For all that effort, the actual pay off seemed a little weak, she though. That is, until she tried to stand back up, her wobbly legs making her slip and fall to her knees once more as she leaned against her bed for support! Once she was standing and moving around again, however, the feeling of moving around with something so thick and filling inside of her made her wobble all over again, banging against the wall as she struggled to deal with it.

As lip bitingly wonderful as it all felt, the doctor couldn’t help but wonder if diving right into this, going from having zero experience with a plug to (presumably) spending entire day with one inside her, was a good idea. As she attempted to walk over to her bed, she realized this absolutely was not a good idea, hardly able to walk forward without slipping, her knees hitting the floor with a loud crash. When she pushed herself up onto her bed and sat down, making the plug feel like it was pushing even deeper into her than before, she realized it was a terrible idea, given how much sitting she tended to do. And when she dug through her suitcase to produce a fresh pair of panties and slid them on, she’d decided she didn’t care. As she stood up and dressed herself, she found it easier to move around.

As she walked through Mother Base’s halls, Strangelove wondered if her walk really was steadying as she got used to the feeling of being plugged up or if all the various soldiers and scientists in Big Boss’ employ were able to notice a wobbliness she’d merely adjusted to. She walked slowly and nervously, knowing full well that she was probably putting off a certain air of having something to hide. Still though, there was a certain swing in her hips, a hop in her step that had been missing for a long time as she made her way to the base’s cafeteria, hoping she hadn’t yet missed out on an opportunity for breakfast. Surprisingly enough, once she’d arrived on the base, she was pleasantly surprised to learn that MSF actually had assembled something resembling a halfway decent cooking crew. One that made things that were not only edible, but actually somewhat tasty, unlike the foul, barely edible slop that was rationed out when she was still in the employ of Peace Sentinel. It wasn’t high class cuisine, but it was certainly a welcome change for her. Luckily enough, she arrived just in time before they were going to stop serving food so the crew could focus on preparing lunch. She sat down with her tray, her ass tightening up and giving a slight push on the plug as she did so, and prepared to dig in. There weren’t exactly a lot of people left, mostly others from the R&D department who’d been up all night working on their projects and only just now found the time to take a break to eat. It was this relative emptiness that made it all the more surprising that the doctor didn’t hear the footsteps approaching from behind. That she didn’t sense the presence of someone standing over her. That she never realized they were even there until they leaned in to her, whispering into her ear…

“Did you like your present?” a French accented voice whispered...

The doctor was just about ready to burst out of her seat. She wanted to take off running and swim for the shore, just to get away from this. But she didn’t. Instead, a slight chill ran up her spine, tensing her up as she turned her head, seeing a blonde Frenchwoman standing behind her. That ornithologist who’d stumbled into her lab those few months ago. What was her name again? God, here she was, sitting here with a buttplug she’d given to her anonymously shoved inside of her and she couldn’t even remember the woman’s damn name. Did she even give her her name? Did it start with an S? She thought it started with an S.

“O-oh…” the scientist stumbled “H-hello, S…Sa…”

“Cecile.” The blonde preemptively corrected, sounding less upset than Strangelove would have predicted.

“R-right…” she said “Well… you certainly didn’t try to keep up the mystery for too long...”

“I figured that with a gift like that it’d probably be for the best that I not keep you wondering for too long. Though I can see that it didn’t keep you from trying it out~” Cecile teased.

Strangelove’s heart sank into her stomach. She guessed that her walk hadn’t steadied quite as much as she’d thought…

“You’ve never used a plug before, am I right, _Docteur_?” she asked “It was perhaps unwise of you to jump right into walking around the base with one~!”

“Y-yes, I know…” she replied, looking away, her pale cheeks turning bright red. “Wh-why’d you send that to me?”

“Ah, I suppose that is the obvious question, _non_?” Cecile said, taking a seat next to the scientist, resting her chin in her hand as she looked over to her. “The truth is, I’ve been noticing that you seemed a bit… down lately. As strange as it may sound, when I found myself in a situation like yours, I ended up coming into the possession of a plug and oddly enough I found it worked WONDERS for my mood!”

Strangelove listened and watched the other woman intently, hoping her widening eyes were safely hidden behind her sunglasses. Her sunglasses, which Cecile soon proceeded to snatch off her face and put on herself! “Besides…” she said “I feel like I should be paying you back for how you treated me back at your lab.”

“T-to be perfectly honest with you, Miss…”

“Caminades”

“Yes, Miss Caminades, I’m not entirely sure what you mean by that… Once I’d found out you were on this base I began to intend to apologize for how I treated you…”

“Oh, do not worry about that! I assure you, with the exception of the blindfold, I promise you that you were a very kind host!”

“Th-that’s good to hear, but why did you…”

“Run off? Oh, I do not worry about that, it had nothing to do with how you were treating me! I had an ornithology meeting to attend! One that I ended up missing anyways…”

It was at this point that the Frenchwoman stood up once again and raised the scientist’s trademark sunglasses onto her forehead, looking the woman she’d taken them from in the eye. “I realize you are a woman with a very busy schedule, _Doctuer_ , so I won’t keep you long. I just did not want to keep you in suspense!” she remarked before giving Strangelove a quick, unexpected peck on the forehead. “If you find you like it, come find me sometime. I have plenty of other things I’m sure you’ll enjoy as well~” she teased, walking away.

“M-my sun…!” Strangelove cried out, reaching out to the ornithologist. “You’ll get these back when you come find me too!” Cecile said, cutting the other woman off before sliding the now folded glasses into her back pocket, drawing the scientist’s attention to her swaying hips…

Strangelove kept an eye on those hips until Cecile was out of sight and turned around, staring down at the now cold breakfast before her. She could feel herself clenching a bit. She didn’t know if this was going to be something that was going to completely break her out of her funk, but she had a feeling this was definitely something that she could use…


End file.
